Cages, Mazes, Glass Cases and Cardfights?
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: The PSY shop has held a fun maze contest for their customers! The only problem is, only Aichi and Kai are entering it. What could be lurking in the corners for the two destined fighters? It's a short KaiChi chapter story and maybe some KouAi if you use your imagination strongly enough. EVIL SISTERS BE WARNED.
1. Prologue

**Cages, Mazes, Glass Cases and Cardfights!?**

**"**Thank you for your hard work!**"**

"Ok, you're done for today girls." The manager of Ultra Rare said to the three pop celebrities who were just about done their last photo shoot. "Finally, a half day off for once. We almost never get a break from all these jobs." Rekka spoke with fatigue.

"It's a good thing that we're getting a break today. We can relax for a while and finally enjoy some of summer vacation." Suiko delightfully added. Kourin looked at her sisters, Rekka and Suiko. Both seem to be quite optimistic about the rare chance of relaxation. Or maybe she was the only one being the pessimist.

After all the link joker business had been taken care of, the world was in peace and harmony once more and everyone had gone back to live their ordinary lives. Except a certain blonde who didn't get everything she had wanted.

"Aichi…" The depressed girl sighed, saying her crush's name. The boy had always been someone who stood out more than the rest in her eyes. His soft, tender smile. Those gentle pair of sea blue eyes. His cute, little cowlic that can secretly make him fly. Ok, that's getting off topic now. The point is, that blunette is definitely a special someone that can't get off the pop star's mind. When Aichi smiles, Kourin smiles. When Aichi is in pain, Kourin shares his pain. That's what she always wanted.

"Kourin's thinking about Aichi again." Rekka said, hands on her hips. Hearing her little sister's teasing voice, shaked her back to reality. "Am not." The pink haired girl smiled at her older sister pouting. "Now now you two, don't start causing any trouble now. It might affect how our day's going to be." The mature sister warned. 'Kay."

Then a knock on the door came out of nowhere. Rekka walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Kourin immediately rushed to the door and opened it. Not caring that her younger sister got 'gently' pushed down.

"Long time no see, Aichi."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's the prologue! I know I haven't posted anything in like, months but my laziness and school was attacking me. I just got this idea from looking back at a CFV fan art and the idea just popped. I hope you guys like it, whoever's reading this. Leave a review if you want. And lastly, I just want to clarify that this IS a KaiChi story. I would never ship Kourin and Aichi together. Yaoi is love, yaoi is life. So I hope you enjoyed reading this! Next chap update on this: I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN. **


	2. Chapter 1: Magic is Good for The Soul

**Chapter 1: Magic is Good for The Soul**

"So what brought you here to our dress room, Aichi Sendou?" The light turquoise haired girl questioned. Aichi kindly sips the cool barley tea from the paper cup he received. "Actually, I was wondering if I could get some advice on um…..romance." Everyone went still. Kourin looked like she got struck by lightning as Aichi placed the cup on the coffee table and timidly fiddled his thumbs. "I see. Is it a close friend? Someone you admire?" Suiko started to enjoy this mini interview. "Yes, very much so." The younger boy's head was hung low in embarrassment. "I see."

"Maybe she already likes you back. Maybe she's someone like-" Kourin covered Rekka's mouth before her secret could escape. "Oh no, he's not a girl. Quite the opposite." And the room was silent once more. Aichi desperately want to hide his face now. "Alright then, continuing on. Is he a cardfighter?" Knowing that Kourin is currently in small shock, Suiko tried to wrap it up so no more harm will be caused. "Yes." "Then I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you try to show him your feelings through Vanguard?"

"You mean, I just need to have a card fight with Ka-, I mean, him?" Suiko nodded as she thanked Aichi for coming. "Don't worry, your relationship is already secure enough to move on." Rekka idol winked and kindly closed the door, hoping it wasn't too fast to be rude. "Thanks." He left happily skipping to the back doors.

"Don't worry, there'll be others." Rekka patted Kourin on the back. Kourin didn't retort back this time. She was just too shocked. The burden stuck to her heart grew even larger. She felt as if Aichi had just slapped her in the face and ran off to the land of gay rainbows with Kai. Kai-kun this, Kai-kun that. Why is it always about that stupid alone freak! "I'm leaving early." Grabbing her tote bag and not even bothering to put up a disguise, Kourin rushed out of the door. She hoped to find a calm place to relax and to brush off the small rage that's gradually building inside.

The heartbroken teen stomped her designer platform heels on the rough pavement as the salty tears crash it would've just been better if she never existed. Then nothing would go wrong. "Aichi's better off without me anyways."

"That's not true Kourin. You're really important to me."

"Aichi!?"

Kourin looked up to see not Aichi, but a mystical cloaked figure. The stranger held a beautifully sparkled star wand and pointed to the girl's forehead. He then began to chant strange phrases that could not be heard.

"Who are you?" The royal paladins user stepped back to the shock that could soon scar her life.

"Blas-"

"Sorry, this will all be over soon." He watched the girl fall to her back, not bothering to ease the pain and fled to the dark alleys.

* * *

"Geez, I swear that girl needs to have a better mindset. She already knew that Kai and Aichi have a thing going on but she decided to do something about it now?"

"It could have been worse. But she still is our sister." After running through crowded and deserted areas, the Ultra Rare idols have absolute no clue as to where their lovesick sister is. "Wasting our rare day off like this. Can't we just go home already? What if Kourin's already back and we didn't even know?"

"You do have a point there, I'm sure she's fine."

They started to walk back not noticing the strangely cloaked figure that was right behind the girls. He tapped them both on shoulder.

But there was absolutely no reaction.

"Maho no chikara o yukonisuru." He muttered being slightly angered. And so, the two girls fell asleep by the sidewalks.

"Now go to where Kourin is." Another wave of his wand sent Rekka and Suiko to vanish in thin air.

"I should be going now. Before everyone starts staring."

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending part was bad but I didn't know what else to put there. Next chapter will be a bit more...different. I hope you liked it. The beginning part anyways...**


	3. Sassy Attitudes

"Welcome."

"Ya."

It was a casual warm Saturday afternoon with occasional clouds in sky, having to tell the Sun that it shouldn't tan everyone in Japan. Kai had nothing to do as usual so he ended up walking to Card Capital.

If someone were to take a good stare at the brunette, they would most likely figure out that he was kind of upset, not that many people were staring in the first place. Though, his depressing aura was starting to form into tiny devil spirits around the shop. Without his beloved Aichi, Kai could only hope for some light to shine on his heart.

"Good afternoon Misaki-san!"

That angelic voice, could it be?

"Welcome back, Aichi."

Ah, that bright smile that he always has. It was so adorable that the Kagero user could nosebleed in a heartbeat. Aichi is the one adorable thing that can _only_ belong to Kai. The fantasies of them becoming a family and having their own kids will soon become true!

"Eh?" Kai quickly shook his head to awake himself back to reality. None of that stuff could happen anyway. "Kai-kun, lets have a cardfight!" Kai gave a small nod, half listening to the beautiful blue-haired boy's words. His mind was still traveling far in the land of the gays. Pondering these fantasies gave Kai a slightly fun idea.

"Why don't we have a bet on this fight? The winner can decide to give any command to the other player." Now the cool guy can have more motivation in this fight.

"Fine by me, I'll go with whatever Kai-kun decides!"

* * *

What would I want from Aichi… I want every part of him to be mine.

"Marron attacks!"

"Guard!"

Aichi won in the end since Kai lost focus each time he saw the cute shota. "I won but I can't think of any wish or command. Hmmm, this is quite difficult." While his royal majesty of ukes is trying to think what kind of wish he wanted, Kai was sunk into short despair for losing so easily. He never lost focus once in a battle, not even from Aichi. But today seemed to be different. It's like he sensed some kind of future bad omen.

"Kai-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Are you free next Saturday? I was hoping that we could go walk around somewhere. I hear the PSY shop is holding a special event that afternoon."

Why not? He can spend the whole afternoon with Aichi and nobody's going to bother them. Just the two of them being happily gay together in a card shop.

"Alright."

* * *

While in Kourin's morning...

It's just like every other day. Rekka and Suiko are both in their rooms leaving Kourin on the couch, reading a magazine. She couldn't seem to remember what happened yesterday

She was mad that Aichi couldn't be her's but the blonde couldn't have been stupid enough to fantasize about the cute boy so much that it made her see blaster blade, could it? Even if she _was _thinking about him, having a hallucination of seeing Aichi's avatar is more than weird... Storming out of the dress room was all she could remember doing. Everything was normal up until, Aichi's avatar appear before her. And didn't he attack her? The situation couldn't have been more confounding for Kourin.

First she hears Aichi being gay (but of course everyone including Kourin knew about the cute little shot being gay, especially since it's for that certain brunette), then she sees Blaster Blade attacking her without hesitation, and now she's not even remembering the aftermath of the sudden of events.

_I wish I know what Aichi's thinking right now. Probably that cold-hearted bastard who can't even hold a card properly. _

_Aichi is cute, funny, and overall too kind for humanity's sake. Yet, he has to be that monster. It's obvious that's Aichi's-_

"Aichi is _mine_."

Kourin stood up to see what her older sister just said to her and apparently, the blonde felt that there could have been water in her ears.

"Sorry, I didn't hear right, what did you just say?"

One sassy Ultra-Rare to another.

"You heard me. Aichi is _mine_."

Oh she did _not _just say that.

"Sorry, but I thought Aichi was _my _crush and not _yours_ so sorry sister." Kourin never seen her older sister act so immature before. Suiko was always the responsible and calm one. Even though they're both acting immature, the air really doesn't seem like it's a normal sister fight.

Momentarily, Rekka stepped out to join this sassy cat fight. How did this even come together? All anyone could hear was blabbering from three teenage girls.

"Aichi is _mine_. I have a picture of him sleeping in our club room!" Kourin whipped out the photo to her sisters' faces.

"That can't even compare to the picture I have. Take a good look at _this_." The pink haired pop idol brought out a picture of Aichi, half naked and wearing his swimming trunks. His cute blush may have caused a little nose bleeding.

"Fufufu, you two may have those small fan service merchandise but I got something that is rarer than both of those combined." Lastly, Suiko took out her photograph while smiling so deviously. The image did not only show the blunette in a maid outfit, he was also stripping it off while blushing so heavily. Where did Suiko even get this picture!?

"But the main point is that Aichi is still mine." If only the blonde could be smart enough to know stuff...

"Alright, fine. We'll accept it. _If_, you are able to keep him away from Kai. We'll be holding an event in the card shop to see who can keep Aichi away from Kai the longest."

"Deal!"

And so, the idol group: Ultra Rare, has begun to plan and build their competing event for the sweet boy. The three pop idols were working so hard on their killing plan that no one noticed the crimson lines on their faces.

* * *

**(A/N): I know I haven't been updating in months because I'm lazy so sorry. I did write a bit more this time so I hope you liked it. **


	4. Quick Sympathy

Chapter 3:

"Kai-kun?" Aichi huffed heavily, feeling exhausted after Kai dragged the blunette on for so long. He was sweating all over. "I was surprised you wanted it so badly. You suddenly licked the top part and stole the whole thing."

"I just didn't expect it to be so sweet. Or maybe it was so tasty because Aichi licked it first?" Kai slyly licked his lips in triumph as the blunette blushed so heavily. A first date is always a lot of fun when you're with a person you love.

"E-either way, it's just one vanilla ice cream cone so it doesn't really matter!" Getting the chance to see his Aichi this flustered and panicky was almost too fun.

"But please don't run like that, I'm not really good at catching up to people." _Which was probably part of the reason of why people started bullying you. _

"Sorry, I won't do it again. I'll treat you to another ice cream as an apology." Aichi looked under the hair that was covering Kai's facial expressions. But before he could get a good look, Kai walked towards his park bench. "Kai-kun? Is there something wrong? we can stop now if you want." "It's not that. It was just a memory that popped inside my head. I'm fine, let's go." He stood up and walked to wherever the nearest ice cream truck was.

"Kai-kun wait!" Aichi walked in front of his mate with somber and worried eyes. "I'm sorry for asking this but, what was the memory of?" Kai closed his dark, emerald eyes and spoke. "I was remembering the first time we met. That's all. Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

Aichi's P.O.V.

I wonder what's bugging Kai-kun so much? He looked fine when he stole my ice cream. Suddenly apologizing and becoming distant, this isn't like him. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him. I'm already starting to panic a little. What should I do? Kai-kun looks troubled right now. I wonder what he meant when he said "the first time we met".

Kai's P.O.V

I knew I shouldn't have said that last sentence. Aichi's looking at me nervously now. When he had said he isn't good at catching up to people, I felt like he was doing his best to catch up to me. Of course that made me happy. But, looking back on it, he had a lot of scuff marks. Did he get beaten up that badly?

I better stop thinking about this.

Normal P.O.V

Aichi bended over to get a better view of Kai's face but the brunette turned his head around. He couldn't face his lover when that vision keeps popping into his head. How could he not notice it when the two were both face to face? Giving his Blaster Blade to Aichi was the _only _he did.

I gave him a vanguard card. Who gives people a trading card when they're beaten up?

I did.

"Sigh…"

It's true, Aichi was happy about it. But, why didn't I do anything more? Even if two strangers were to have just met, you would at least help the kid in some other way. Not to give him a card. Was I just in the heat of the moment?

"Aichi?" Kai's emerald orbs darkened as eyes were about to cringe.

"Yes, what is it?"

_Oh no._

"Were you, happy that I gave you Blaster Blade?"

_What did I just ask?_

Bad move Kai. Bad. Move.

_Slap._

"Kai-kun, what are saying!" Aichi slapped both Kai's cheeks together and cupped them in his hands. No one saw this coming.

"Did you forget what I said when we had our first card fight together? Blaster Blade is my _avatar. _You gave me something to look forward to each day. You gave me a chance to redeem myself in which I didn't know how. You gave me…"

What?

"The power to picture my courage and to be able to stand beside the person whom I-"

There has been many cliffhangers in Kai's life but this, was the slope on the mountain.

"Sorry, I'll be taking what belongs to _me._ Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fair to attend to."

Rekka is definitely the devil of Ultra Rare.

* * *

**(A/N): I KNOW I UPDATE HORRIBLY. I'M SORRY.**


End file.
